Improvise
by KaleidoscopeKitten
Summary: What should one do when everything else that made sense fails? Why, improvise, of course... Involves a rainy day, a muddy grudge match, and a stolen kiss. Zutara ONESHOT


**Author's Note: **Hehe, I dunno what this is, but it involves a rainy day, a muddy grudge match, and a stolen kiss. And the thought of it taking place just makes me laugh.

-

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't even own anything related to it...

-

What should one do when everything else that makes sense fails? Why, improvise, of course...

-

-

**Improvise**

**-**

_Stolen kisses require an accomplice. _

_Just One Fool Thing After Another: _

_A Cowfolks' Guide to Romance_

_-_

_-_

I felt the first drops of rain patter softly on my brow and tilted my head back so they could run down my face in slim, glistening streaks. The air had grown cool with moisture, the sky darkening as the last rays of sunlight were obscurred by heavy clouds. A sudden hush came over the land as it was blanketed in light rainfall, the trees and the fields smudging around the edges as I continued walking.

With a smile I let myself relish the feeling of the refreshing liquid on my skin and clothes, creating soothing trails as I walked. The dirt path beneath my feet had by now become a new, darker shade as the ground grew sodden. The previously flooded rice fields on either side of me were alive with thousands of tiny ripples from the droplets that broke their surfaces. The long grass that separated the fields from the path gave me an emerald-sheen wave as I passed.

With a sigh of contentment I raised an arm leisurely above my head to create an umbrella of sorts, bending the raindrops from soaking me further. There was no sense in getting completely drenched if I could help it. As relaxing as the sprinkle was, clingy clothes were a pain when going to the market.

_If there still was a market._

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of getting all the way to the town only to find the produce stalls closed, vending carts covered or vacant due to the rain. _Not that they wouldn't reopen later..._I just wanted to be back before nightfall in order to cook the things I was planning on purchasing. I glanced up at the sky beyond my hand. It was impossible to tell, really, but I could make an educated guess that it was somewhere between late morning and mid-day. I had been walking for about a half an hour now, and probably had another hour or so to go before I reached the town.

Suddenly it seemed a little extreme to have set up camp so far away from civilization. Not that there wasn't good reasoning behind it. You never could tell just when and where someone you knew would show up. And with my and the boys' luck when it came to running into the certain _unwanted _someones you didn't want to see again, it made sense. Caution was without a doubt the most reliable defense we possessed right now.

Put abruptly on guard by my own thoughts, I peered back over my shoulder uneasily. I could almost feel the gaze of malicious eyes lingering on me. Squinting through the haze I could make out the edge of the forest I had left behind, as well as the ribbon of a path that I still followed. In my scrutiny of the landscape I lost my focus on bending the rain around myself and shivered as the torrent of tiny drops sent a chill down my spine.

Surprisingly, it relieved my tesion at once and I giggled as I returned my eyes to stare straight ahead. _I really needed to relax_..._After all, that's what I was supposed to be doing, right?_ With a grin I recalled the commotion of the campsite that morning, chuckling as Ivisualized the looks on the boys' faces when I had told them I wanted to go to the market alone.

_"What do you mean alone?" Sokka had asked, his eyebrows and voice rising in a somewhat comical conjunction._

_"You mean you don't want us to go with you?" Aang had leaned forward on his staff to inspect my face for any sign of a possible joke._

I almost felt bad that I really wasn't just pulling his leg.

But, everyone needs a break sometimes. Alone time, if you will. Having two hyperactive male chaperones accompanying you wherever you went did get a little hectic sometimes. I just needed a chance to get away and breathe for a bit. Going to the market just happened to be the most obvious escape route at the time.

And I loved the rain.

I kicked a loose pebble with the toe of my boot, watching it skitter across the mud to land directly in my path once more, a few feet ahead of me. Reaching itagain soon,I repeated the procedure. I liked the tiny _sloshing_ sound it made before it came to a rest. Like a fish slipping into the sea after surfacing. _Slosh._ I stepped on the upside down mes in the forming puddles that looked like stepping stone mirrors reflecting the grey sky. _Slosh slosh._ I was grinning like a child as I looked up to see if I could make out the town in the distance yet. _I should start seeing the outlines of the buildings any time now..._

I narrowed my eyes, as though it could somehow provide me with a clear view of my destination, a way to see through the haze.

And then I saw him.

I came to an abrubt stop, my pebble forgotten as I studied the form sitting not far ahead, to the side of the road. His back was to me, the plain gray homespun fabric of his shirt hunched over, the long sleeves wrapped around his knees. The bottom half of his head was visible beneath the large farmer's hat that he wore, the short dark hair the only dry looking thing about him.

_What was he doing out here in the rain? Were these his fields? Why did he look so...down_?

Without thinking I walked over to the forlorn looking boy, treading loudly enough so my approach wouldn't startle him. I paused when I stood by his side, bringing up my free hand to bend the rain from drenching him further. I bent at the waist so I was leaning over him, an invisible umbrella shielding us both from the rain.

"Are you alright?"

No reaction at first. _Maybe he hadn't heard me..._

I brought one arm down, kneeling as I laid a hand softly on his shoulder.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

He heard me that time. Or maybe he merely meant to shake off my hand. He turned his head to regard me coldly, but faltered when he got a clear view of my face out of the corner of his eye. His eye widened immediately, and I found myself under an intense amber gaze that was by now so unsettlingly familiar.

I jerked my hand away at once, falling backwards upon the soggy path. I lay there in shock, propped up on my elbows which were immediately swallowed by the puddle. I could only watch, frozen, as he sprang to his feet swiftly, regarding me with a mixture of surprise and recognition. All at once he was the one looming over me, hands at his hips, posture as far from that of his previous state as could be.

"What are you..." he paused mid-sentence, and gaining control of his face at last, eyed me with the cool calculation that I was accustomed to. He stood there for a moment, eyes locked onto mine, his stare somehow preventing me from moving.

_Zuko. It was Zuko..._

_How could I not have noticed?_

_Because he looked so...different. Well, his clothes, anyway. And his hair. Deffinitely the hair. He looked...strange with this new hairstyle. Different._

_And yet, very much the same._

I caught his eyes roaming over me, taking in my soaking, disheveled appearance with a smirk. _Yep. Same old Zuko..._I glared up at him defiantly, surpressing the urge to shudder in front of him.

_Ugh! I had been trying to comfort him?_

He must have seen my unease because his smirk widened. "What's the matter? Don't like to get wet?" he taunted.

I hated him. At that moment, I really did. I wanted to knock him face first into the mud.

The intensity of my sudden anger seemed to be just the nudge I needed. With a growl I whipped up my arms, snapping out of my immobility and sending a stream of water at him. It hit him square in the chest, bowling him over so that he landed flat on his back in the mud.

I scrambled to my feet and stood, grinning.

"Water doesn't bug me. How about you?" I could hear him growling as he pushed himself upright once more. He fixed me with an intense stare, humiliation and hatred dancing in his eyes. His clothes were ruined, to say the least. I shot him a sickly sweet smile. "Awww...did you get a little dirty playing outside?"

A flame whizzing past my ear was his response. I dodged with the learned speed I could truly only thank _him_ for. I dropped low to avoid another burst of flame, which quickly turned to steam beneath the torrent of rain. Rotating on my heels I sent the contents of another puddle in his direction, smiling as the liquid ribbon encased his arms. I didn't fail to notice the steam coming out of his nostrils. "Someone's got a temper..." I chided, knowing that it was only a matter of mere seconds before my water whip was turned to steam.

Unwilling to give him time to gain the upper hand, I jerked violently on the water rope that encircled him, causing him to spin off balance as it retracted. Momentarily dazed by the motion, he lost his balance and fell down in the mud.

Face first.

It was just too much. The sight of my most notorious rival struggling to his knees, clothes dripping, face smothered in mud, spitting out the murky water of the puddle he scrambled about in.

I cracked up.

No, seriously. I clamped a hand over my mouth, but it was in vain, the gales of myrth burst from my chest like the thunder that had boomed over us a few seconds ago. I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach in an attempt to quell my chortling. I'm pretty sureit was real tears that slid down my face as the puddle water seeped into my leggings. It's an honest statement that I hadn't laughed that hard in a long, long time.

Although some other time might have been a bit more apropriate. Just a bit.

Of course, I realized this too late. And by the time I did come to my senses, all I had time to do was look up and think: _Uh-oh_. And that the face of the boy who was presently glowering down at me was likely the last one I'd ever see.

I was in a world of pain before I could even stammer out an apology. Not that I would have anyhow.

I hissed indiscomfort as my arm was twisted behind my back, preventing any mobility of the limb. A fierce grip was also latched onto the wrist of my other arm in an attempt to pin it at an akward angle as well. My legs were useless, trapped painfully beneath one of my captor's knees.

"Not such a tough little girl, now, are you?" his voice rasped in my ear. Either he was still winded from the fall, or it was taking all he had to restrain me. Vaguely I recalled how malnourished he had looked, sitting beside the road.

Somehow my sympathy was limited to those who weren't tugging painfully on my arms.

I decided I wasn't going to make it easy for him. With vehemence I wrenched my wrist from his grasp long enough to elbow him upside the head. The quick intake of breath I heard let me know he was probably seeing stars right now.

"What's that you were saying?" I hissed.

When his arm once again latched onto my wrist I yanked with all my strength in the opposite direction. The motion brought his left arm to cross in front of me, stretching it unnaturally far. The pain from the yank caused him to release his grip once more, long enough for me to snake my fist around _his_ wrist and tug until he could move no more freely than I, without dislocating a limb.

We were now linked in a sinister sort of embrace of painful stubborness and pride. Neither of us was willing to relinquish our grip in order to relieve any discomfort on our part, for fear of letting the other escape.

We sat like that for a few momwnts in complete silence.

Finally, as always, my opponent felt the need to speak.

"Where is the Avatar?" he growled through clenched teeth. His forehead was pressing painfully in to the back of my skull. I could feel his breath at the base of my neck.

"I wouldn't tell you if you begged."

"I'll never beg!"

"Guess we'll be here for a while, then."

"You're a wretched, useless peasant!"

"And you're an egotistical, hot-headed royal brat!"

"The moment I get free you will be no more than a smoking heap of cheap fabric."

"Yeah, well that won't be any time soon, so keep daydreaming. And who're you to talk? You're clothes make mine look like silk!"

"Shut up!"

"What's wrong? Don't like being dragged down to my level?"

"...Shut up."

"Impressive vocabulary there."

"Shut u..."

I couldn't quite make out what he mumbled. I could feel him shift the weight from his knees. A sharp pain shot up my legs and I scowled as I tugged on his arm.

"Ow! Hey!"

"You did it first! Stop crushing my legs!"

"Release my arm and I'll get off!"

"Not a chance!" _Did he really think I was that stupid?_ "I hope your arm is killing you."

"Not as much as yours must be hurting you."

"Wanna bet?" I tightened my fingers around his wrist and pulled a little. In reply, my right armwas twisted further behind my back. "Ow! You arrogant, pompous..."

"Be still!"

"Why? Because you say so? Let me tell you something...!"

"At the same time, then," he cut me off with a grumble.

"...What?"

"We will release eachother at the same time."

_Ha. Hah._

"Yeah right."

"What?"

"I _said, _you're crazy."

"I'm being serious!"

"Oh really? And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Yes!"

"Why should I! You're rude and obnoxious and...!"

"I give you my word."

"What good is _your_ word?"

"A firebender's word means everything!"

"Funny. I thought it was your _honor _that meant everything."

Silence.

"Swear on your honor, and I'll believe you."

He mumbled something into my hair.

"What's that?"

"I said I...can't."

"Can't what?"

"Swear by my honor!"

"Why?"

I smiled evilly as he twitched with impatience. "Oh, now I remember...you said you don't have any."

_Ok, maybe I was being a little contemptible. But he deserved it through and through._

"What do you know of honor anyways, peasant?" he spat the words out at my back.

"I know its not the sort of thing one _loses_," I relpied cooly. "You either have always had it or never will."

I admit I wassurprised he didn't have an immediate retort laced with venom. Actually he seemed to be mulling over my words. After a few more minutes without a response I sighed. My legs had long since fallen asleep.

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I'll take your word, Zuko."

Silence.

"Well? Do you want me to let go of your arm or not? I personally miss being able to feel my extremities."

He actually chuckled, then. It had to be the strangest sound I've ever heard.

"Agreed, then. I will release you as soon as you release me."

"You swear?"

"Yes."

"No tricks?"

"I gave you my word!"

"Ok, ok, I'm just making sure..." With a resigned sigh, and against my better judgment I released his arm. I could hear him gasp as he brought it back to a more natural position. A teeny weeny part of me felt a little guilty for being so stubborn. But it wasn't as though he hadn't started the whole fiasco.

And it was he who had the upper hand once more.

I dropped my gaze to the ground, chewing on my lip subconciously. _What if he had been lying? What if it had been a trick?_

It wasn't.

I felt the grip on my arm disappear, followed by the relief of pressure taken off my legs. True to his word, Zuko released me and stepped back, rubbing his own sore wrist. He plopped down on the ground a few feet from me, gaze never leaving me as I, too flopped down on my bottom, massaging my sore shoulder and wincing as the pins and needles climbed up my legs, blood flow free once more.

Once the feeling had returned to my limbs I stood up, a little wobbly at first, but I made sure not to fall. Not too far away Zuko rose to his feet as well, face carefully blank. I returned the expression. This was something neither of us would speak of or bring up again. _Ever._

The threat still remained at hand, however. The boy standing across from me still wanted the Avatar, and I was the current key to this end. He would stop at nothing to get his hands on Aang. And whether I wanted to admit it or not, he was more than capable of taking care of me.

It was midday now, the rain had let up and the sun beat down upon us with its furious warmth.

No, it wouldn't take long for him to deal with me at all. He was much more experienced, stronger, faster, even smarter to the extent of battle mannerisms. I wouldn't stand a chance. I just couldn't beat him at this game.

_At least, not if I played by the rules._

I stood there racking my brain as he fell into another stance, awaiting my first move. I had to do something completely unpredictable. Something he could neither anticipate or counter. Something so bizarre he wouldn't know what to think. An attack brilliant enough to distract him long enough for me to get one good shot in. That was all the chance I'd get.

I knitted my eyebrows in concentration, eyes locked with my opponent as I lowered my arms toward the puddle at my feet. A blazing sphere formed in his right palm. He held it out in my direction, a scowl clouding his face. The meaning was clear. He was through playing games. I gave him a curt nod to let him know that I too, meant business. The water coiled between my hands. I took a deep breath.

I'd only get one chance.

I let out my breath in a rush as I sprang forward.

I saw his eyebrow lift at my audacity, but he retained his focus and brought up his fist to make contact with my advancing form. _Too easy,_ his eyes said. _You wish_, mine screamed back. At the last moment before impact, I snapped my arm to one side, sending a fine spray of water to shower my opponent head on. It instantly doused his outstretched hand, which I immediately grabbed, spinning so that it wrapped around me as I spun into his chest. I had only a moment to witness the look of surprise he was wearing as I pulled his face down to mine abruptly with both hands.

Before he could so much as remove his arm from my waist I had locked my lips over his, cutting off any sound either of us might have uttered.

I'd never witnessed such consuming silence in all my life. But I can'thonestly say it was an _unpleasant_ experience, overall.

And then I pulled away.

He stood there, stunned, the prince of the fire nation speechless and wide-eyed, arms stiff at his sides in shock as he regarded me. I got the distinct impression that for the first time in his life, the outspoken teen could think of absolutely nothing to say. For a brief second, he was too stunned to retaliate, the implications of my gesture still rolling about in his skull.

It was enough. It was the opening I had been looking for.

Without so much as a blink of my eye I raised my arms above my head swiftly, calling all of the water within the numerous puddles surrouding me into one huge current. Zuko snapped out of his daze to look up at the aproaching water in horror.

I only saw that it struck him full force, washing him far away from the dirt path and into the nearbyflooded rice fields. I didn't stay to watch as he surfaced, dumbstruck and staring after me as I hightailed it back to the woods, my braid flying behind me. But I could imagine I had quite a head start on him.

That was, if he even decided that following me somehow made sense.


End file.
